Wounds
by Transcribe
Summary: When Kenny dies Kyle is left alone to deal with the wounds left and Kenny is there to watch.   Character suicide   Eh, AU-ish almost mostly in sense of Kenny's death and such. Inspired by Epik High's One. Read and Review!


'I love you so much that I just can't let you go.' Kenny thought to himself fretfully as he watched black clad figures venture into the cemetery he couldn't help but snort to himself, "Like a movie."

There was only one person he was focusing on right now though, the one on his knees before his stone sobbing and cursing for him to come back, "For fuck's sake this isn't a joke Kenny!" People crowded this certain red head, all of them giving words of comfort only to enrage him more; like stocking a fire with more wood. "Calm down Kyle…" Breathed Kenny as his fists clenched along with his chest, he's making this harder than it has to be.

Kyle was finally pried away from the ground by a few people, most of them insisting that it won't help and to just go home and as much as he wanted to stay there and just cry all night, mourning for his blonde friend he knew it was true.

Tears wouldn't bring Kenny McCormick back. And so he left back to their apartment but he knew this wouldn't help him much, 'That place is full of our memories.' Kyle thought to himself as he wandered down the halls of that all too dim setting, wiping the corners of his eyes with the cuffs of his suit.

As soon as he opened the door he made his way to the couch, sitting and giving low shallow breaths. His eyes flickered to the mirror that sat only a few feet away, he could just barely see that redness that swallowed around his eyes and cheeks, "I'm pathetic."

He jolted from the couch, angry by how he looked, his thoughts only running to think that he was useless and how Kenny left him behind as he leaned in to the mirror, his hand found itself entwined in fabric and looking down he saw it was Kenny's orange parka.

He stopped and fell to the floor, parka in hand pulling it to himself as if to hide his tears or cover himself, "No, no no…" He groaned out pressing his nose to the fabric breathing in that…scent. His emerald eyes widened at the revelation and he quickly pushed the parka away shoving his way to their bathroom toward the sink.

He rinsed his hands, scratching vigorously at the milky white tone pulling it to his nose only to have the images of the blonde flash in his mind, "K-Kenny…" He bubbled out, filling his eyes fill over with tears just ready to disperse, but looking up to his reflection in the mirror before him only pushed to wipe away those threatening tears.

Opening the cabinet he shuffled through bottles of medicine, quickly picking out the red bottle that had a neat labeled placed on it saying, sleeping pills. And as he looked at that bottle he could feel his stomach gurgle and feel heat rising into his chest, he knew what he wanted to do and Kenny did too. "Kyle, Kyle, please please don't do that…" Kenny whispered as he stood in the doorway, watching Kyle with sad eyes, "Wait, wait." Kyle rose to the sink, grabbing a nearby cup and filling it with water before going back to the living room with both water and pills in hand, "I want to sleep…I want to be with Kenny…" He murmured pouring a few pills into hand, sitting on the couch with cup in hand, "Don't chicken out." He told himself, his brows coiling in frustration.

And within a second the pills was tossed into his mouth, water only following it a mili second later. He gagged, and sputtered at the invading capsules, they slid down his throat so notably and just as fast as he took them, his eye lids began to bat and eyes beginning to close. The cup he had dropped to the floor, shattering but it didn't even stir him he just simply fell limp.

A moment passed, the red head laid still and Kenny could feel his lips become raw from his relentless chewing.

Kyle's eyes shot open, and he raced to the bathroom, his bare feet staggering over a piece of glass but he didn't care, he just wanted to throw up. He knelt his face over the toilet, purging himself of those pills. Noises of gagging and coughing filled the bathroom as he crumpled against the toilet with tears falling out of his eyes at the rashness of his actions.

Flushing the toilet, he left back to the room only to stagger as pain shot up his back. He lifted his foot a bit, some blood clearly showing before giving a low, rueful chuckle, "I'm so hopeless." He said, kneeling over a bit more only to pull the glass out; flicking it against god knows where.

Kenny watched Kyle, his eyes narrowing at his poor actions, "Kyle, Kyle calm down." He chanted out, though the other couldn't hear his friend's spirit. So the blonde had to watch as he ransacked the apartment as tears streamed in torrents down his face and angry curses spewing out from his mouth just like from the cemetery.

He tossed books to the floor, pushed shelfs and lamps over; he didn't know why. Hell, he just felt unreasonably angry toward the blonde's death, "Kenny why'd you leave me!" He screeched to the heavens, raising his fist and glaring to that blank ceiling, "I fucking hate you God, you took him away from the world, South Park…" He huffed, "From me!"

In his rage he felt his foot kick at a bottle and looking down he saw those familiar pills poured onto the ground, 'I'll do anything to see Kenny!' He fell onto the floor, cupping more pills than the first time, just gorging his mouth welcoming death quite sweetly.

He could feel those pills just barely choking him but he didn't care, he wanted this to end and now. He found himself crawling to the couch, he saw a familiar blur of orange and he wanted to capture it so badly but it was too late. He died. His eye lids shut and blood ran cold and he laid beside the couch, arm hooking over top to pluck that orange parka off.

Kenny shook his head, his lips curved downward as he sat on the couch beside his dead friend. He laid his transparent fingers on those red curls, stroking slightly, "We're lucky that tomorrow all of this would've never happened."

And in that room, at that time, things moved backwards. Everything on the floor returned to their rightful places and things cleaned itself up. Night turned to day and Kyle woke up, eyes glancing around looking for evidence of his rage but alas, nothing. He sighed to himself, 'He died though.'

A knock came to the door , startling Kyle enough to nearly jump from his skin, "C-coming…" He replied, as he hurried to the door, wiping his eyes. And opening the door, he chewed at his lip, "Kenny…?" He murmured out, feeling his eyes ready to pop from pressure.

"Good evening Kyle," The blonde said happily, a smile over his face, "You look like you just woke up from a nightmare." He sneered casually passing the red head and going into the apartment.

"Yeah, it was only a nightmare."


End file.
